


我不知道夏天的风在哪一边吹

by Brofungeon



Category: Pet (Anime 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon
Summary: 司树你是我最优雅的朋友
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 1





	我不知道夏天的风在哪一边吹

  
除用于出售的鱼之外，广树又另花九十日元买了八条鱼，以及一个价格远超鱼本身的巨大鱼缸。鱼很难看，是鲫鱼和金鱼的串种，花色杂乱，头部扁平，买来时不足手掌大小，而鱼缸有一人多高，平放下来可以供人在其中酣睡。广树办了送货手续，用一个塑料袋把鱼拎回家，等到几天后他签收鱼缸时，那几尾鱼被他养在厨房的水槽里，已经长大一些，游动起来不免显得拥挤。  
  
广树对司死心塌地，同公司决裂之后就满心想同他过平静生活。司对公司的态度要更温和一些，仍然同他们保持联系，当天晚上，他回到店里，在他们居住的二楼发现了那个无处安放的巨大鱼缸，连着水管，正在汩汩放水。“买这个做什么？”  
  
广树忙于清理鱼缸，一边把水槽里的鱼指给他看，解释说：“这几条不是用来卖的。”  
  
司看了鱼一会儿，对广树微笑，把许多话吞咽回去，动手帮他拎起过长的水管。  
  
鱼缸尚且不难理解，八条很丑的串种鱼就完全匪夷所思，至于为什么，广树很难说明，硬要说的话，它们也并不多像他自己啊。应该感到庆幸，即使他们无话不谈，在他们之间仍然横着一根鱼的主刺，很多对话的发生都能够因此被阻止，他也就无需一次一次将自己的全部脆弱暴露给司。观赏鱼店随后开张，司也越来越经常地离开店里，每一个司没有回来的傍晚，广树都拉下卷帘门，同他的八条鱼一起呆坐在店里。  
  
桂木坐一辆灰色的商务车接走司，这一次，广树的痴坐持续了几天，在白天也很少开门。明明有一整个店的鱼陪伴他，但他只觉得这八条鱼特别。到了夜里，鱼缸仍然不断发出蓝色的荧光，水流声连成许多河流，一些鱼奋力地撞着鱼缸，时时将他惊醒，让他觉得室内一直像在下雨。到了后来，撞击声变大了，广树仔细辨认，意识到那是桂木在用力拍门。  
  
司被桂木抗进来，全无半点反应，桂木把他扔到地下，但广树还是拼命进到他的山里救活他。司睁开眼，目光呆滞，不过已经足够让桂木和龙离开，在这期间，直到他再次放下卷帘门，广树始终没有放开司的手。司变得苍白、虚弱而沉默，浑身浸满血和眼泪的味道，但广树仍然十分高兴于他的归来，觉得他闻上去像一条鱼的腥味。他把司扶到楼上，模仿着司过去对待自己那样把他安顿好，仔细观察了一会儿他脆弱的睡脸，又走到楼下把鱼缸的灯一一关掉。在深夜，每条鱼都沉到鱼缸最底，大睁着眼，痴呆地睡眠。  
  
鱼在睡眠时也睁着眼，流泪一生也不会有另一条鱼知道，却永远和水最最亲密。广树想：他要的也不是同伴，只是最最亲密。司的睡脸在他眼前浮现，现在，他们都拥有彼此的脆弱了，广树感到他们又一次变成最亲密的人。  
  
司睡了整夜，恢复神智，精神状态则变得很坏，头发也完全变白。他走到厨房，看到广树在笨拙地做松饼，于是坐下来看着他，用词隐晦地向他讲了林的故事。广树装出完全没听的样子走过来，逼他吃掉技术很坏的松饼。  
  
这之后又一天，这天有一个天气很好的下午。司走到店里，问广树愿不愿意出去走走。  
  
他们先坐新干线，又走了很长的路。司在前面引路，越是远离城市，他的精神就越发高昂，到了后来，几乎脚步如飞，广树竭力奔跑才能追上他，他因此无暇观察四周。另一方面，他对司的信任完全是积重难返。到达司的目的地时，广树已经精疲力尽，他扶着膝盖喘了一会儿气，于是顺势看到躺在这片林子里的男人，他蚊蝇横生、半死不活，已经等待他们多时。  
  
广树感到头晕，司的脸上却露出微笑，搭着他的肩膀，轻易就进入了他的山。在那里，司与他十指相扣，问他愿不愿意和自己走。  
  
他的手指是水中的水，柔和地穿插进广树的每个指缝间。广树想要张开嘴，他想说：我和你走，然而他的话在他流动的山中第一次变成了气泡。  
  
酷夏暴雨很快到来。司关上鱼店的大门，对广树说：“我们走吧。”  
  
在此之前，广树已经拔掉所有鱼缸的电源。八条串种鱼被他装到另一个塑料袋里，已经不是轻易就可以拿得动的东西。他把鱼带到二楼，推开窗，对着横流的暴雨打开塑料袋，只需轻轻松手，他很丑的鱼们就一条一条接连游到雨中，游到空中。  



End file.
